Moonlight
by Freeflare
Summary: When Jacob Brent breaks an ancient Egyptian statue strange things start happening when they dress for the musical performance. Rating for later slash.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, if I did do you think you wouldn't know me as a successful author? Did think so.

WARNING: If you don't like or know what yaoi is forget about reading this.

Plot in a nut shell: Basically this is like Black Swan meets CATS ^^ (No I haven't seen Black Swan). When Jacob Brent finds an Egyptian cat statue when helping clean out the props of the theater CATS will be performed in & accidentally breaks it, some(mostly because including every member would be too confusing) of the video actors of CATS are transformed when they put on their make-up & costumes in actual cats(werecats technically).

Characters~

Michael Gruber-Munkustrap

John Partridge-Rum Tum Tugger

Drew Varley-Mungojerrie

Jacob Brent-Quaxo/Mistoffelees

Jason Gardiner-Alonzo

Bryan Walters-Plato

Unknown-Macavity(yep, that's right this is our villan ^^)


	2. The Artifact

"Jesus..John...John! Help!" a somewhat small, dark haired man called trying to keep a stack of boxes he was carrying from falling on him.

The said other man came running over from nowhere and grabbed the boxes from the the smaller man.

"Thanks.." the smaller of the two panted having carried those boxes up down a flight of stairs by himself.

"I thought you said you were working out, Jake." the muscular blonde teased setting the boxes down with some others in the corner.

The dark haired man glared lightly, "I am, I just prefer to exercise me brain more than my muscles. Like you..John."

The blonde shrugged and went back up the stairs to get more boxes.

A dark brown haired man came down seconds later carrying boxes of costumes, "Hey, Jake could you make sure John doesn't break anything up there?"

Jacob sighed, "Okay, Michael." He hiked up the stairs and back into the dusty attic-like space above the theater stage. He ducked just in time to avoid being head butted by the boxes John was carrying back down, "Whoa. Hey, careful!" He called indignantly down to the man.

"Sorry." John called back and continued downwards.

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to some more boxes but paused to exercise his curiosity a little bit, peeking into the top box a small cat statue caught his eye. He reached in and pulled it out taking a closer look seeing it was decorated with gold paint over it's black body. He turned it over in his hand and noticed Egyptian hieroglyphics on the bottom, since he could not translate it he decided to carry it down to look it over more. Once down the stairs he walked over to the rack holding their CATS costumes and looked at the statue again.

"Hey!" John called with a smile not noticing how into whatever Jacob was holding in his hands he was and surprised the smaller male causing him to drop the statue.

Making contact with the stone floor the statue shattered and contained smoke sprayed free from inside the hollow artifact seeping into the costumes near it.

"Oh great, thanks John.." Jacob frowned hoping that cat wasn't anything very valuable or that it wouldn't be missed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd drop it." John said trying not to upset the other more than he probably already was.

"Well, what did you think I'd do when you sneek up on me like that?" Jacob asked defensively.

"Hey, I said sorry." John replied.

Jacob sighed, "Whatever, just help me clean it up."

The blonde complied with the other's request and retrieved a broom and dust pan sweeping the shards up before Michael returned from the bathroom.

Jacob didn't notice John, Michael, Drew, Jason, Bryan and his costumes were sparkling slightly in the dim lights above them.

The performance would be tonight for a smaller crowd than usual but still a paying crowd wanting to see them perform...they just didn't know how much of a performance they would give.


	3. Welcome to the Junkyard

A few hours passed and the sky quickly darkened outside the backstage window in the dressing rooms.

"Try to get done in a timely fashion everyone!" the director called through the hallways at the performers trying to encourage them to do so.

Jacob heard several groans and indignant calls back to the refined man as he jogged back to the lighting crew. He rolled his eyes a bit and continued applying white make-up to his face.

"Look like you've seen a ghost, Jake." John teased carrying his costume to his own dress room.

"Ha ha.." Jacob replied dully and glanced at his friend's reflection in the large mirror in front of him, it kind of disturbed him that the other liked to wear jean shorts and no shirt almost all the time when he was preparing for a performance. He shook his head and started outline his eyes with black make-up.

"Hm, we're in a good mood aren't we?" John commented again nagging the shorter male.

Jacob scoffed setting the brush he was holding down, "I'm trying to get ready real quick here, John." He did have to admit to himself he was feeling a little on edge right now and he did not know why he would after performing this same routine several times before.

"Whatever." John shrugged continuing into his room and closed the door to put his own costume on.

Michael stretched his arms above his head as he passed by already in his striped leotard and make-up picking out his wig to put on. "Drew! Do you need your wig now?" he called to the other brunette who ran into the room quickly grabbing it and running back down the hall to finish his make-up.

Michael blinked, "You're welcome.." He rolled his eyes slipping his wig on and went back to his room.

Jacob watched this little act and sighed finishing applying his make-up already having his suit-like costume on and moved to get out of the chair he was sitting in. He paused a moment tho and looked at his reflection in the well lit mirror, he swore he saw his canines grow. As he checked again he saw that they had indeed grown longer and sharper, he stared trying to explain this logically to himself. "Uuugh.." Jacob jerked his head in the direction of the groan and recognized the sound of John's voice, he shot up quickly running over to the other actor's door reaching for the knob. He stopped instantly when he felt like he had just been kneed in the stomach, he let out a choked sound before falling back onto the carpeted floor. The dark haired man grabbed his stomach squeezing his eyes shut as he felt like fire was coursing through his veins. Blood pounded in his ears and he rolled over onto his side gasping for air, he opened his eyes partially to see his vision blurred and out of focus. The intense heat and pain finally overcame him and he blacked out subconsciously hoping to get a break from whatever had a grip on his body.

A bright yet not overpowering light shined into his eyes as he opened them, it was kind of cold and the ground beneath him felt like dirt not carpet. Jacob groaned and slowly pushed his aching body up onto his hands and knees. He reached up putting a hand to his forehead and froze. Fur? On his face? The actor frantically ran his hand over his face trying to smear the make-up he was expecting to be there off. When he looked at his hand there was white on it but not from any make-up, he tried to control his breathing so he didn't pass out again as he realized his whole body was covered in fur and the suit he had been wearing was gone. He reached up to find more fur and two large, pointed ears as well instead of his wig. "Wh..What..."

The now furry man whipped his head around hearing movement with his new ears and saw four fuzzy creatures moving around him. He scrambled up to defend himself if necessary and found his balance was incredible now.

"Jake?" a gold and black one asked a bit groggily.

Jacob froze realizing this was John, whatever had happened to him happened to his friend too. "John." he answered and knelt down to him to help him up.

Once on his own two feet John stared at his friend, "Jake?" This was some kind of joke right? There was no way his friend was some kind of over grown(in a manner of speaking) cat standing before him.

Jacob nodded licking lips dry lips finding he had bristles on his tongue too, "Look..John um...you..we're...actual cats now.."

John blinked and started laughing till he saw his fuzz covered hands, "Y-You're not joking are you?"

Jacob shook his head wishing he was.

John, being the more layed back and fun loving of the two, smiled a bit. "Cool."

Jacob stared at him dumb founded, "What?"

"Oh, come on this could be really cool!" John said not understanding how the other male could not find something like as a great opportunity to do all sorts of cool things they normally couldn't.

"Oi!" Jacob turned around and saw an orange and black cat getting up off the ground.

"What tha 'ell is 'is all abou'?" he asked looking rather edgy by his appearance.

Judging by his accent Jacob instantly recognized him as Drew, "Uh..forget it ask John." He said walking off to see where they were, he looked around and saw what looked like an exact replica of the CATS stage only it was a real junkyard.

"Jake." Jacob let out a shrill mrowr sound that frightened even him as he jumped in surprise.

A tall, gray tabby was standing behind him looking concerned, "Sorry...I just wanted to figure out what exactly happened here."

Jacob calmed himself realizing this was Michael, "Sorry..I don't know, I think something happened that made us change into our characters.."

"That statue!" again Jacob jumped but this time kept himself composed enough to not make any noises as he looked to see who else had changed.

Seeing a white and brown cat walk over to them he recognized him as Bryan, thank god he had not put on the Macavity outfit. "Bryan..what do you mean the statue?"

Bryan looked at his fellow actors in almost shock, "The black cat statue thing you broke. I saw it when I was walking by on the stage, the smoke had drifted into our costumes. I think it's like some kind of ancient curse like what Egyptians would use to keep people from robbing their tombs."

Michael blinked, "So.."

"We're cursed.." Jacob finished looking almost ready to passed out again.


	4. Figuring Things Out

"Cursed?" Michael repeated as if trying to convince himself.

Bryan nodded, "You know, like a werewolf's curse."

This explanation didn't seem to make Jacob feel any better as he looked a bit nauseous.

"Please don't say that."

Bryan raised a furry eyebrow turning his attention to tuxedo cat.

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen a werewolf movie end well." Jacob replied bitterly.

"At least, not for the werewolf." John added pointing a clawed finger at the group.

Bryan laid his ears back realizing his friends were right.

"Now hold on, lets all just relax a minute." Michael interjected.

He knew he would have to be the level headed one in this group for now.

"We need to figure some things out here. Like how we can…change back."

All five of them thought about this for a moment before Drew snapped his fingers coming to a conclusion.

"The sun!"

Jacob blinked considering this answer.

"That makes sense…in the movie the werewolves always change back when the sun comes up. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"That means we won't be stuck like this?" John questioned seeming rather disappointed.

"Hopefully not." Michael answered looking relieved.

John pouted a bit sitting down on the trunk of nearly buried car.

Jacob nodded finding himself looking forward to seeing the sun.

"Good, great. But what are going to do till then?"

Each cat exchanged a clueless look at this.

"Hey," John jumped up from his spot excitedly, "Why don't we figure out what kind of awesome stuff we can do now?"

Michael looked at the others and shrugged, "Why not."

The group scattered across the open area of the junkyard to begin experimenting with their new forms.

Drew had started during cartwheels seeming to find he go for a pretty long distance without stopping.

Michael was climbing to the top of a pile of junk finding his agility to be vastly improved.

Bryan was practicing back flips and was successful on all his attempts.

This left Jacob, Who, John noticed, was sitting outside the pipe that would be considered his character's home. The smaller male seemed to be focusing intently on his hands..er paws.

John strode over to Jacob bent down to observe what he was trying to do.

Jacob didn't look up from his paws but shifted seeming uncomfortable under the keen gaze.

"You're not helping you know…"

"What're you doing?"

Jacob sighed giving up on his concentration.

"I'm trying to do some magic."

John's curiosity increased hearing this.

"Think you could?"

Jacob shrugged softly, "I don't know. Since Mistoffelees could I thought…"

John nodded in understanding, "But you're not quite Misto right now."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked up at John, "What do you mean?"

"You're fur isn't sparkling like Misto's would be. So that means you're Quaxo." John explained.

Jacob blinked realizing the taller man was right, he creased his eyebrows.

"Then how do I become Mistoffelees?"

John shrugged, "I don't know. No body explained that part."

Jacob frowned a bit and sighed again, "I guess I have something to work on then."


End file.
